


kunterbunt

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, bottom!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Seongwoo comes home to a package from a shop he knows a bit too well.prompt 51: onghwang with colorful dildos





	kunterbunt

_**ongcheongie**_ _[13:52]_

postman delivered a package for you

 _ **hwang gallyang**_ _[14:01]_

can you open it for me? maybe it’s the book i need for uni

Seongwoo faintly remembers the expensive (and useless) book Minhyun had found on a student discount site for such a cheap price that he didn’t shut up about it for the whole day. Judging by the weight of the package, he isn’t all too sure though if it’s really a book, and if instead is one of Minhyun’s other impulse orders. Fairly, Minhyun isn’t known for it between them (that’s Seongwoo’s own job), but Seongwoo knows that his boyfriends tends to be less in control once he’s stressed, and lately, he’s been stressed a lot. Cleaning up the whole apartment can only be done once thoroughly in a day, which means that Minhyun has to find other ways to cope with his unhealthy stress when Seongwoo isn’t around to calm him down.

While Seongwoo searches for their scissors, he thinks about how he could help Minhyun to relax more. Maybe a bubble bath together is a good start; since Seongwoo needs to go grocery shopping later anyway, he makes a mental note to himself to buy Minhyun’s favorite scented bath foam, and maybe even some scented candles to set the right mood in the evening. If Seongwoo already decides to be the hopeless sap he secretly is inside, he’ll make sure to go all out for Minhyun.

Distracted by his thoughts, Seongwoo accidentally cuts himself in the process of opening the package, cursing under his breath at the sharp pain in his finger and the feeling of blood prickling from the small wound. If only he had known that Minhyun’s package would be such a hassle, he wouldn’t have listened to his boyfriend’s request. Maybe. He probably would have still done it, who’s he even trying to fool.

For now, Seongwoo abandons the small box to hold his index finger under the tap in the bathroom, letting cold water run over it until it’s numb, and quickly puts healing ointment on the cut before wrapping band aid around it. At least Seongwoo can smile at the cute Hello Kitty pattern, remembering all too well how he had begged Minhyun to buy it last time they went to the drug store together.

Just the memory of Minhyun, who had tried to hard to appear annoyed at Seongwoo’s fake sulking but eventually failed by giggling adorably, puts Seongwoo into a good mood again and so he resumes opening the package finally to report on the content for Minhyun.

To be honest, Seongwoo’s expecting anything ranging from some cleaning supplies to a new phone case or maybe even a case for Minhyun’s reading glasses. What he hadn’t expected is to be greeted with another long, pink box and the name of a shop Seongwoo knows just too well. There’s no doubt that Minhyun has bought a sex toy off a website without telling Seongwoo, which is totally fine to the latter, but now that he has the knowledge about it, Seongwoo can’t help but for his curiosity to get the better of him.

He inspects the box from all sides, wondering if he should open it and see what exactly Minhyun has bought, but a nagging voice in Seongwoo’s head opts him to respect his boyfriend’s privacy. Besides, it would be far more amusing for him to hand over Minhyun’s ordered good face to face. Maybe he’s just a tad sadistic, but really, it’s more about how embarrassed dear Minhyun is, and how much Seongwoo likes to see his ears turn into a deep, pretty pink color.

 _ **oncheongie**_ _[14:20]_

your book’s still not here u sure you didnt get scammed?

 _ **hwang gallyang**_ _[14:25]_

shut up and tell me what else it is then

 _ **oncheongie**_ _[14:26]_

ooh someone's being feisty ;)

 _ **hwang gallyang**_ _[14:28]_

what is it

 _ **ongcheongie**_ _[14:29]_

you’ll see when you come back home~

 _ **hwang gallyang**_ _[14:32]_

you’re such a pain in the ass

 _ **ongcheongie**_ _[14:34]_

i don’t hear you complaining about it when i’m inside your ass though

 _ **hwang gallyang**_ _[14:42]_

IM IN CLASS YOU IDIOT

Snickering at his boyfriend’s misery, Seongwoo decides to finally put him out of it and stops messaging him, knowing too well that Minhyun takes his lectures quite seriously.

The grocery shopping still needs to be done and Seongwoo’s essay which is due two days has yet to be finished. He has no time to tease Minhyun no matter how much he’d rather playfully bother his boyfriend and so he quickly stores Minhyun’s package in their shared bedroom before grabbing his wallet and the shopping list Minhyun had written last evening, wandering off to the nearby supermarket to fulfill his assigned duty of the day.

***

Thursday afternoons mean being all on his own for Seongwoo until around seven in the evening, which means that he has more than enough time to do some work.

After gets back from his trip to the supermarket, Seongwoo continues writing his essay until he’s too hungry and unfocused to care enough about finishing it, and just a look at his phone tells him that Minhyun should be soon back home.

Seongwoo quickly whips up something edible, instant ramen it is, but at least he can’t do anything wrong while making their dinner. Soon enough, the smell of cooked noodles and spices invades the kitchen and living room, wafting through to the entrance as a pleasant greeting as Minhyun arrives. Distracted from the playlist Seongwoo’s playing on his laptop, the latter doesn’t hear the front door falling shut, only noticing Minhyun’s arrival when the slippers shuffle against the floor and give away his presence.

Long arms are wrapped around Seongwoo like a koala clinging to a branch and he tilts his face to the side to give Minhyun a smooch to his cheek, who in return leans in for a clumsy kiss on the lips. The angle is just too awkward for anything proper yet Seongwoo’s face still brightens up from the affection he’s craved for all day. With a content sigh, he leans back into Minhyun’s warm embrace, enjoying the familiar security and comfort it provides him.

“On a scale of 1 to Daniel’s cooking skills, how much do I have to worry about food poisoning?” Minhyun suddenly asks with a teasing lilt in his voice; and just like that, the serene moment pops like a bubble and Seongwoo pushes Minhyun off with a grumble. “You should instead worry about starving tonight if you’re going to be such a little shit.”

Seongwoo may be keeping up a straight facade, but in fact, Minhyun doesn’t starve. If anything, Seongwoo sacrifices a part his portion to fill Minhyun’s bowl to the brim, and neglects his food in between chews to watch the other boy eat like lovesick fool he is.

“Stop it,” there’s a whiny undertone to Minhyun’s protest which elicits a low chuckle out of endearment from Seongwoo, “ instead tell me what was the package I got today?”

Momentarily, Seongwoo’s mouth shapes into a toneless ‘o’ before a smug grin spreads across his cheeks, raising alarming suspicions in Minhyun. Raising his eyebrows at Seongwoo’s quiet demeanour, Minhyun grows more and more impatient with each passing second, but Seongwoo doesn’t give him any attention until he’s done putting the bowls into the sink and washing the dirt off of them.

“You know there’s nothing you have to be embarrassed about around me, right?” Seongwoo casually throws into the room, catching Minhyun off-guard with his tenderness. As soon as the gears of Minhyun’s mind start working in full-speed, baby pink dusts his cheeks and the tips of his ears start burning figuratively from the implications behind the statement.

A rush of endearment hits Seongwoo, who’s quickly at Minhyun’s side again, poking his cheek childishly with laughter rumbling through his chest, earning himself a weak punch to his shoulder. In return, Seongwoo sticks out his tongue brattily, but leans in the next moment to sneak a wet kiss on Minhyun’s cheek.

Shoving the younger man off, Minhyun gets up with a huff and leaves to go into their bedroom, but Seongwoo quickly trails behind him and drapes himself over Minhyun’s back. This time around, Minhyun doesn’t make any attempt to get rid off the other and focuses solely on his package, reaching out for the long pink box only to inspect it without making an attempt to open it. Seongwoo can only guess that Minhyun’s shyness is about him being around, but he wants to show his boyfriend that there’s really nothing to be ashamed of -- Minhyun should be open and honest with Seongwoo without having to fear judgement.

“Come on, just treat it like any other regular item around me,” Seongwoo tries casualty as a tactic to loosen Minhyun up, normalizing the sex toy in the other’s hands like it should be. They’re in their twenties already, and on top of that in a relationship for a year, what’s there to be fuzzy about? If Minhyun wants to have a sex toy to spice up his masturbation experiences, Seongwoo isn’t anyone to stop him and judge him. “You know, I want to see the toy as well. Maybe you can share with me.”

Face scrunching up in disgust, Minhyun complains about Seongwoo being gross and unsanitary, earning a round of easy-spirited laughter from Seongwoo, before he draws in an unsteady breath and opens the lid to the box. Minyhun’s cheeks and the tip of his ears are burning in a pretty red but neither of them comment on his lingering embarrassment as Seongwoo instead draws soothing circles on the other’s hips and noses along the side of Minhyun’s throat distractingly.

In the moment of revelation, Seongwoo’s curious eyes fall on the content of the box, and his lips curl in an amused smile; he had expected a regular silicone or rubber toy, but is greeted with the sight of a glass dildo instead. The transparent curved material is tinted in rose, and the heart-shaped handle colored in a vibrant pink.

Whistling lowly at Minhyun’s purchase, Seongwoo presses closer to Minhyun, his chin resting on the other’s broad shoulder, and hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin behind his ear. “You’re really a prince, aren’t you? Don’t you want to show me how pretty you are taking in your new toy, my lovely prince?”

Half cringing and half shuddering at Seongwoo’s remark, Minhyun lets the box fall on the bed again and turns around to splay his free hand on the middle of other boy’s chest before pushing him away in a weak and half-assed attempt. In return, he’s pulled into an open-mouthed clumsy kiss by Seongwoo, whose giggles mingle with Minhyun’s in the shared hot air between them.

“You’re seriously so obnoxious.” Minhyun murmurs against Seongwoo’s lips, who has to stifle back another giggling fit, and merely by seeing Seongwoo’s eyes shape into shining crescent moons and feeling his lips curl into a smile against Minhyun’s lips, the latter is filled with content once again.

“That may be true but always remember that I’m _your_ obnoxious boyfriend.” Just from the simple countering remark, Minhyun feels his heartstrings being tugged sentimentally, and to prevent Seongwoo from spilling more and more smooth words Minhyun fists the collar of Seongwoo’s shirt to pull him in for a proper kiss. Naturally, their lips slot together in a well-attuned dance of simplicity and intimateness, which only grows more fierce with the addition of daring wet tongues and the clashing of teeth.

Falling back onto the bed once Seongwoo gives a sudden shove, Minhyun’s legs are spread by Seongwoo nudging them apart with his knee, while he continues to lick filthily into the wet heat of the older boy’s mouth. It’s intoxicating and delirious for them both to share kisses until the lack of oxygen hits them, but even as their lip lock breaks apart, Seongwoo noses along and down to Minhyun’s neck and peppers the sensitive area with feathery kisses that soon turn into light love bites. It has the man underneath arch his back gracefully, and moaning in quiet sensuality, baring his long neck to show that he’s under Seongwoo’s mercy.

With a satisfied grin to his face, Seongwoo presses a wet kiss to the underside of Minhyun’s jaw before catching the thin skin between his front teeth to suck a blossoming mark onto the spot, alluring the sweetest little moan out of Minhyun. Seongwoo laps on the bruised skin after he’s pulled back to appreciate the work of art he’s left on his own personal canvas, and continues to litter Minhyun’s neck with faint red bite marks and deep hickeys that contrast harshly to Minhyun’s pale skin.

Minhyun’s breath becomes frantic, one hand tangling into Seongwoo’s raven hair, while his other hand has a firm grasp on the bed sheets underneath him, his fingers bunching up the fabric and the sound of it filling the otherwise quiet room.

“Seongwoo… you’re taking too long again.” Minhyun’s complaint comes out shaky, his voice spread thin, and the only response that the younger boy has is an amused chuckle and a quick kiss to Minhyun’s rosy left cheek.

Finally he trails his hands down to the hem of Minhyun’s shirt, riding up the clothing and stripping it off the boy underneath him, who sits up next to help Seongwoo out of his own sweater. Before Seongwoo even knows it, Minhyun snakes his hand to the other’s nape and pushes him down on the bed, pinning him down to the mattress with a shit-eating grin.

“That’s unfair…” Seongwoo whines out, sticking his lips out in an adorable pout. It fills Minhyun’s heart with the purest of love, his emotions conveyed in a whole-hearted laugh. “I was distracted! You really are a sly little fox.”

Lips curling into a disbelieving but loving smile, Minhyun presses chaste kisses all over Seongwoo’s face until he hears the other boy groaning, the noises turning to little whines towards the end, and any further advances are blocked out by Seongwoo throwing an arm over his flushed face out of embarrassment.

Minhyun continues to trail a line of butterfly kisses down Seongwoo’s bony neck to one of his collarbones, nipping on the skin to leave behind a hickey of his own, and he basks in the responsive, sated sighs in return. Hands soothing down on Seongwoo’s slightly toned chest, Minhyun skims over the other’s nipples with a brush of a touch, knowing too well how it works up Seongwoo to be denied the stimulation on his weak spots.

Seongwoo’s face scrunches up in a weird mix of satisfaction and annoyance, but Minhyun makes no secret of his delight that comes from keeping his boyfriend on edge. It makes him forget about the initial reason they’ve engaged in such an intimate session as Minhyun watches his boyfriend underneath him shiver from the electrifying feeling Minhyun’s roaming hands leave on his bare skin, and even more so when he hears Seongwoo moan wantonly in a high-pitched tone once Minhyun laps on his perky nips.

Against his thigh, Minhyun can feel Seongwoo’s cock twitch in his sweatpants, and it only spurs him on to further go down on the other, his lips ghosting over Seongwoo’s flat stomach, hot breath fanning over the heated up skin from arousal, until he finally presses wet kisses down Seongwoo’s happy trail.

Just as Minhyun teasingly nibbles on the waistband of Seongwoo’s sweatpants, his head is being tugged up by his hair, Seongwoo’s slender fingers curled up firmly in his brown locks.

“Min…” The shortened name comes out of Seongwoo’s mouth as a sigh and Minhyun looks up into the other’s eyes, blown wide open in nothing but sheer lust, albeit there’s a slight glimmer of… an internal discord? It has Minhyun scrambling up onto his knees immediately, his hands leaving Seongwoo’s body, who chokes back a groan of displeasure.

“Min, _baby_ , this is not about me, it’s about you.” Seongwoo comforts the other boy and wraps his arms around Minhyun’s neck, pulling him down for a sweet and languid kiss until Minhyun goes slack, bones melting under Seongwoo’s warm touch. He doesn’t make a noise when their positions change, his boyfriend rolling Minhyun onto his back and breaking off the kiss by biting onto his plump under lip and letting go slowly as their faces move apart.

Cherry red lips, swollen and slick from shared saliva, sweat beading on his forehead and his chest heaving up and down, Minhyun already looks so out of it and all they have done so far is mere dragged out foreplay. Just the knowledge that Seongwoo can leave Minhyun breathless and drunk on pleasure with the right touches and intoxicating kisses unconsciously puts a proud, smug smile on his face, but he doesn’t comment further on it as he instead leans over the bed to grab the lube from the bedside drawer.

Putting the bottle next to him, Seongwoo glides his fingers teasingly down Minhyun’s sides until his hands are at the front of the other’s jeans to unbuckle the belt and help him out of the annoying clothing. Once tossed somewhere in the room, Seongwoo nudges Minhyun’s legs apart and runs the pads of his fingers up and down the sensitive underside of Minhyun’s thighs, making his fine hair to stand up. Leaning down to take the supple skin between his teeth, Seongwoo sucks on one of Minhyun’s weak spots, the exact location already branded into the back of his mind, and from under his eyelashes he watches Minhyun’s cock curl against his abdomen.

Short fingernails are scraping against Seongwoo’s scalp as Minhyun’s hand finds its way into his raven hair, pressure being added with every graze of the smallers teeth against the sensitive skin, until Seongwoo pulls away finally to uncap the lube and pour some on his fingers. Rubbing his digits together to warm up the fluid, he prods his dry thumb of his other hand against Minhyun’s hole, startling a choked noise out of him.  
  
Instead of teasing Minhyun any further, Seongwoo soon enough loosens him up with his slick fingers, turning him into a moaning mess with skilled movements and curling of his digits against the hypersensitive walls. He has to swallow Minhyun’s moans with his mouth, languidly moving their lips together, and the moment he feels the older boy bite down a bit too harshly, Seongwoo winces in pain but knows to remove his fingers in order to not bring Minhyun to his orgasm just yet.  
  
“Asshole,” Minhyun bites out with no real insult in his voice to which Seongwoo has to stifle back a giggle and bite the insides of his cheeks to hold back an ironic remark to the current situation.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, Minhyun shifts on the bed to shove Seongwoo off again, head hitting the soft pillow, before reaching for the lube and his newly acquired toy, holding the glass dildo against the warm fluorescent light from the lamp. With one last inspective look given to it, he gets it all slick and half-leans back in a sitting position, exposing his ass to Seongwoo’s dark and hungry eyes.  
  
Oh so slowly he runs the tip of the dildo against his rim, being more than just aware of the heavy gaze of his boyfriend on his lower half, and repeats by pushing the tip in slightly only to let it slip out again. It’s not until he hears Seongwoo groan from annoyance that Minhyun flashes him a sweet, innocent smile and finally takes in more of the toy.  
  
For Minhyun, it’s a quite the new experience feeling the hard glass stretching him out; it’s cold in contrast to his heated body but nonetheless it is intriguing to Minhyun, who vocalizes his fascination slash satisfaction with a drawn out moan.  
  
Giving himself a few moments to adjust to the toy inside him, Minhyun searches for Seongwoo’s gaze through half lidded eyes and catches the other in sheer bliss: Sweatpants pulled down to his knees, Seongwoo’s pumping his hard cock in his hand, left-over lube and spit providing the easy slide, and his expression contoured into heavy arousal and relief of his sexual tension.  
  
In order to gain his attention, Minhyun moans out Seongwoo’s name sensually and watches the other’s long eyelashes flutter against his sweaty skin as he tries to focus on his boyfriend, sighing dreamily at the sight of Minhyun being full of his toy.  
  
As if on cue, Minhyun starts to pull the toy out until only the tip is in before thrusting it inside again with more force, moaning wantonly at the pleasure shooting through his every fibre, his head lolling back as his mind goes fuzzy. The more the dildo rubs against his walls, the more his body is shaking from the sensation and Minhyun has to plant his feet flat on the mattress to find some support before he lets himself freefall into a lying position.  
  
His wrists start to feel weak from the way he drives the toy inside himself, sloppy and quick, but enough to bring himself closer to the edge; and so when he finally presses the head of the dildo against his prostate, Minhyun’s thighs quiver uncontrollably and his back arches off the bed as he lets out half of a sob, half of a moan.  
  
All his bashfulness long gone from before, Minhyun doesn’t even think about stopping, only thinks about driving the toy further inside his puckered hole, hitting his oversensitive weak spot over and over again. Mind floating from the haziness of the pleasure, Minhyun feels so light and so pliant, and he can see the flash of white appearing from behind his eyelids; yet just as quick as it came to him, as quickly it is taken away from him.  
  
A presence hovering over him plants him back to the ground, brings him back to his full senses, but Minhyun’s first response is to whine pitifully from the lack of a fulfilling stretch, his body reacting by clenching desperately around nothing. Eyes fluttering open when he feels gentle kisses being pressed to his jaw, Minhyun glances up at Seongwoo with glassy eyes indicating how out he has been, how out he still is, and Seongwoo takes it slow by engaging Minhyun in a lazy but reassuring kiss square on his lips, wet from the drool running down the corners. It makes Minhyun aware of the hot flush on his body, his rigid breathing, and Seongwoo’s heavy cock grinding in between his buttocks.  
  
“I got you, baby,” Seongwoo murmurs after what feels like an eternity and Minhyun tries to regain control by reaching down to hold onto the base of Seongwoo’s cock shakily, eliciting a broken moan from the other.  
  
Reflexively he guides his boyfriend to his stretched out hole, both of them losing themselves as Seongwoo slides in easily, and Minhyun hastens the process by hooking his long legs around the other’s lithe waist, digging his heels in firmly. The position settles seongwoos cock deep inside minhyuns hole, balls snug against the other’s perky ass, and one of his hands fly to grip onto Minhyun’s side to restrain himself from fucking his boyfriend senselessly into the mattress.  
  
Both of them are already so wound up, so Minhyun takes the matters into his own hands by grinding back down onto Seongwoo’s dick, spurring him on to move, and judging on how his slender fingers burn further into Minhyun’s already overheated skin to hold him in place, the latter can tell how Seongwoo wants to go by a pace set by himself.  
  
It’s nothing short of powerful; the slide-out is slow and drawn out, but Seongwoo thrusts back in with full force, skilled hips snapping forward and the sound of skin crashing against skin resonating in the room. With each and every thrust, Minhyun swears he can see stars in his blurry vision, can almost reach for them and taste the sparkles on the tip of his tongue; his body turns to jelly in Seongwoo’s hands, who bends Minhyun in half to have a deeper angle to fuck into him the way he knows that Minhyun loves it.  
  
Overwhelmed by the coil in the pit of his stomach burning with more and more heat, Minhyun pulls Seongwoo in for another sloppy kiss, tongue licking filthily into his boyfriend’s hot mouth, saliva dripping down messily between them. His fingers are scratching on Seongwoo’s scalp making the latter grunt into his mouth and piston his hips sharper into Minhyun’s hole, hitting the right spot to have his eyes roll back and a shudder of sheer bliss run through his body. Seongwoo doesn’t let up, if anything, he positively fucks Minhyun into the mattress with newly gained fervor, and swallows Minhyun’s high-pitched moans by slotting their lips together in a breathless way.  
  
With his last spurt of stamina, Seongwoo thrusts up into Minhyun a few more times before his hips stutter and his head lolls into the crook of Minhyun’s neck, teeth biting down on the spot to muffle out his cry of pleasure as he releases his semen and grinds it messily into Minhyun’s loose hole. From the feeling of being full, and from his own hand finding its way to fist his pulsing cock, Minhyun tips off the edge right after and spills all over his hand and chest, his mind floating into a new high and all sounds drowned out by the buzz ringing in his ears from the blood rushing through his head.  
  
Loud panting resonates in the otherwise stilled room and they both have to catch their breaths before Seongwoo rolls over, snuggling up to Minhyun’s side instantly with a content sigh escaping his lips. Minhyun lets him bask in the body heat shared between them for a while, trails his fingers gently up and down Seongwoo’s small back until the exhaustion starts to creep up on him, reminding Minhyun that neither of them should fall asleep in their messy states.  
  
“We have to wash up.” He grumbles out into Seongwoo’s hair as he tilts his head to the side, blinking his eyes rapidly to fight off the sleep overtaking him, but the lack of reaction doesn’t help him anyhow.  
  
Rolling his eyes back with an exaggerated sigh, Minhyun forces himself to sit up and as if on autopilot, he picks up the lube to store the bottle into the drawer of their nightstand before grabbing the glass toy carefully to bring it along to the bathroom in order to clean it from the leftover lube and the previous activity used.  
  
After that he soaks up a towel in warm water and cleans himself up first, especially taking care to get rid of the cum dripping out of him, and makes a bee-line to the bedroom in the end to take care of his boyfriend who’s drifting in and out of sleep. Seongwoo only gets up unwillingly when it’s time to change the bedsheets, which Minhyun swiftly replaced with fresh ones, and crashes back into bed the moment Minhyun steps out of the room to get rid of the dirty laundry.  
  
Right before he slips under the blanket to cuddle up to Seongwoo, he places his toy back into its box and stashes it into the wardrobe for now. There’s the lingering feeling of embarrassment creeping up once again but the demanding whine coming from a sleepy Seongwoo is enough to make Minhyun forget about it and join his boyfriend in bed; snuggled up against each other and legs entangled in a mess, they exchange a few more languid kisses before their breaths steady out and their eyelids flutter shut as exhaustion overtakes them.  
  
  
**\+ bonus:**  
  
“Sooo, is there a reason we’ve got a heavy package from the sex shop?” Minhyun pipes up as he halts at the threshold to their study, a box dangling from his hands, but clearly with no avail judging on the lack of acknowledgement from Seongwoo.  
  
Huffing at the cold shoulder he gets from his busy boyfriend, Minhyun waddles into the kitchen to retrieve scissors and cuts open the package, all secrecy be damned. It’s not like Seongwoo has been any different in his place.  
  
What comes to his surprise is the variety of items: fresh lube they’d have definitely needed to buy sooner or later, a violet vibrator, a princess plug with a rose golden gem at the base and lastly, a black prostate massager. Minhyun’s eyes almost pop out of its sockets just thinking about all the money Seongwoo has spent, on _sex toys_ of all things, but his protests die down at the back of his throat as long arms wrap around his waist and hot minty breath ghosts over the skin at the back of his ear.  
  
“How about we bring some more colours into our lives, mhh?”

Minhyun simply snorts at the presumably flirty comment before he twirls around in Seongwoo’s grasp and tips his head back to get a good look of his boyfriend’s slightly predatory gaze.

“You’re a dumbass. Did you really spend your hard-earned spare money on… all _this_?”

The small pout that forms on Seongwoo’s lips is kissed off pretty quickly and Minhyun has to admit a few hours later that maybe it has been quite an enjoyable investment from Seongwoo after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> psa: always make sure to clean sex toys before and after sex (which i have ignored for the flow of the fic i'm so sorry)  
> psa 2: as far as i know glass dildos can be quite dangerous due to the possibility that they could break (again i used it for the sake of the fic)


End file.
